


For The Best Father Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feeding Baby, Food, Garage, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni has a surprise for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	For The Best Father Around:

*Summary: Danni has a surprise for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was coming home from a long stakeout, Five-O got the suspect, that they were after, All everyone wants to do is relax, so Steve's plan was to work on his father's marquis, that has been in the garage for a long time, Now, He has some time off, He could finally get to it, without any distractions, or interruptions. The Five-O Commander feels like, if he could finish it up, He could keep his father's memory alive.

 

 

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was busy with their baby daughter, Serenity, who was born 2 months ago, She was feeding her, & said in a sing-song voice, "Daddy is gonna like his surprise, Yes, He is", as she was feeding her little girl, her favorite, Strained Carrots, & the atmosphere was absolutely perfect, & quiet, cause Danni read that if the setting is too noisy, then the baby will grow & adjust well to everything, so she is taking what she learned very seriously.

 

 

 

The Baby babbled happily, as if she agreed with her mother, & she squealed in delight, when her father came into the door, & he kissed them both, "I am _**so**_ glad to be home with you now", The Five-O Commander said with a content sigh,  & the beautiful blond said with a smile, "So are we", & he went to change, & head for the garage, He opened the door, & was speechless at the beautiful & restored marquis, He couldn't believe what he was seeing, So, Danni picked up the baby, & went over to him with a smile.

 

 

 

"Surprise !", Danni said exclaiming happily, He turned around, & said, "How did you manage to do this ?", The Former Seal was still speechless, "I have my ways, Plus, I called in a few favors", The Beautiful Blond said, as she chuckled, & then she said serious, "I just wanted to do something for the best father around, You deserve it, Steve, Consider it an early gift for next year's Father's Day", He hugged her to him, & kissed her on the top of her head, "Thank you, I love you, & I love it", "Good, How about a ride this weekend ?". Steve said with a smile, "You are on", & the McGarrett Family went back inside to spend some time together, before they went to bed.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
